


One Night With Catherine Zeta-Jones

by PrueHalliwell1984



Category: Catherine Zeta Jones - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrueHalliwell1984/pseuds/PrueHalliwell1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely fictitious!!!!!!! Catherine's seemingly solid marriage to Academy Award winning actor Michael Douglas appeared perfect on the outside but it was an entirely different story behind closed doors. Eventually he decides to file for divorce and Catherine wins sole physical custody of their two adored children. While the separated Michael seems to re-enter the dating world with ease, it isn't such an easy thing for Catherine until Michael has the children for all of the time that she's away, she takes a serious mental and emotional plunge when she is initiated into the world of bisexuality by her younger costar and fellow Welsh woman Danica McKinley when she returned to work on her first movie project since the news of the divorce broke. Now this might not be as good as my Jared Leto imagines but I'm not all that accustomed to writing lesbian fanfic yet though hope to get better at it as time goes on so please bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night With Catherine Zeta-Jones

"I want a divorce Catherine; this is becoming too much for the both of us" the words had seemed to just come practically out of nowhere as Michael Douglas paced the floor of the living room of their Bermuda home, his hands in the pockets of his favorite running pants and his face looking particularly drawn at the eyes as she sat on the sofa with her head in her hands at hearing the words she never thought in a million years would come from him, the man she thought she would love with everything until the day she died. 

Michael looked out the corner of his eye at Catherine. He could see her shoulders moving up and down as she fought to control herself. "WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL" she roared at him once she had gotten as much of her temper under control as she could, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN YOU FIRST FELT IT AND DON’T SAY IT WAS TO SPARE ME!!!!!". The look in her eyes was something he had never seen and he had certainly never heard her yell at him like THAT before, wondering why she hadn’t stood up and struck him across the side of the face, "Oh believe me I want to strike you" she said as though she had read his mind, "But to do that would be to lower myself to your level and I simply am refusing to do that for my sake and that of our children".

After he had packed up as much of his belongings as he would need to survive a few days at a hotel until he could find a place of his own on the island, he left his wedding ring on the kitchen table, turned and walked out the door. The minute he was gone, Catherine collapsed on the sofa again and cried, doing as much as she possibly could to bring herself under control as she didn’t want Dylan or Carys returning to a distraught mother so she decided to head to what was once their bathroom and tidy herself up, seeing in an instant that everything that belonged to Michael was now gone and that she had the entire room to herself, meaning she could stay in there as long as she wanted to without him knocking on the door to try to hurry her up every single night.

Later that night when the children came home, Catherine had made their favorite meals for them and told them what had gone on as gently as she could, not expecting them to have taken it as maturely as they did. "As soon as your father has a place of his own you can go and see him as much as you want but your home is here with me" she said softly as she put one hand on Carys' arm, sensing the distress of the young girl who was far more emotionally sensitive than her brother and easily developed a strong bond with Michael, widely considered a modern Hollywood legend. All she got in response was a nod as Carys and Dylan focused on their meal then headed upstairs to their rooms to do their homework for the next day. Seeing them go, she realized in a matter of seconds that she should have seen his news coming as they had been distant in recent times, even going as far as to face away from each other in the bedroom and if she was still honest in herself, she just could not recall the last time they were sexually intimate.

Sure enough the international entertainment media got wind of the news that Michael and Catherine's once seemingly solid marriage was over and that they had reached out-of-court settlements, particularly when it came to who got custody of their two children. "The children belong with their mother and I am happy to have been given what can only be described as very generous visitation rights including having them stay at my newly bought Bermuda home overnight" was how Michael put it when he was asked in one of his first interviews since the news broke, addressing it with diplomacy and calmness. Catherine was just as diplomatic when giving her answers, saying that her primary focus at that moment was solely on the children and helping them adjust to one of the biggest upheavals in their young lives, which could only mean that her stellar acting career was on indefinite hold just as it had been when Michael battled cancer and she sought treatment for bipolar disorder, which she was applauded for in showing through her public profile that it was nothing to be ashamed of, that seeking help was easy when given the right way to do so regardless of situation.

Three months turned into six months and six months turned into a year and Michael had restarted his love-life with a woman who had moved to the island seven months after the news broke and was still with her when the divorce was finalized in the Bermuda courts. Catherine on the other hand seemed to be struggling with moving on in her life if not her career until one night she was approached by fellow actress Danica McKinley while they were working on a romantic comedy that called for them to be in an extremely intimate situation, perhaps even compromising and what Danica suggested completely floors Catherine, rendering her speechless. "It can't hurt us to get familiar with each other. I mean we're both single women" Danica reasoned as she and Catherine sat in the main room of Catherine's suite at the Sheraton Kauai Resort on the famed Hawaiian island one afternoon, and by special arrangement Dylan and Carys were with Michael for the duration of the time she would be away filming "And if at any time it becomes too uncomfortable for you Catherine then we will not hesitate to stop what's happening and never think of it again".

A few moments of unnerving silence settled over the room as Catherine went over what Danica had said in her mind. Just when Danica thought she was going to reject it, Catherine slightly smiled and nodded as she stood up, locking all the doors and putting the Do Not Disturb sign out before gently leading the slightly younger actress from the sofa to the bedroom, where she pulled the curtains closed and locked the bedroom door with a noticeable "click". "If it gets too uncomfortable for either of us Dani that is the moment when we stop what we're about to do" Catherine said as she turned her head to the side, still standing at the door, giving Danica a dazzlingly seductive look with her gorgeous brown eyes and black hair slightly covering her face, "But if the truth is to be told Dani then I have wanted to do this with you since the moment I laid eyes on you at the audition" she continued as she walked towards the bed, the blonde actress watching with a slight smile, "Your beautiful face, hypnotising body, incredible ass if you don’t mind me saying and legs that just go on forever".

Danica thought back to the audition and how nervous she had been when she discovered that she'd be auditioning for a part with THE Catherine Zeta-Jones, someone she had immensely admired for a long time and, if she was being honest, had fantasized about on more than one occasion and now she was hoping that dream would become a reality. Catherine had done everything she could possibly think of to dissuade Danica's fears by making her see that in spite of her status as an international movie superstar and Academy award winner, she was at heart just like everyone else. The two bonded instantly over the shared Welsh heritage and, seeing the instantaneous connection, director Rob Reiner readily agreed to Catherine's request that Danica be cast in that particular role and neither Rob nor Catherine looked back as filming began.

Catherine may or may not have been aware of it but with each statement, synced with undoing one of the buttons on her top with each line and footstep closer, Danica was becoming more and surer of what was going on. Danica reached up and took Catherine's wrists in her hands, gently guiding the older Oscar winner to sit on the bed next to her and gently pushed Catherine's hair out of her face, leaning in slowly to kiss her, not expecting Catherine to go in for it without hesitation, moving so that Danica was the one on her back but Danica proved herself a worthy partner for the night as she moved so that Catherine's on her back. "This isn't the first time I've been with a woman Cat" she said as she continues to hold her wrists in place on the bed, "Allow me to show you what it feels like to get a woman making love to you".

The dark haired Catherine was slightly startled at Danica's display of dominance but she readily nodded in agreement. "Take your time Dani we have all night" she replied as she managed to get one wrist free to push Danica's hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "I don’t know how long it's been since you heard this Cat but it's true when people say that you are one of the sexiest women on the planet; you've never bought into that size zero bullshit in Hollywood; you've used what you've been given naturally to your fullest advantage and have millions of male and female fans from that". Catherine smiled as Danica leaned down and kissed her, softly at first then slowly pushed her tongue between Catherine's lips into her eager mouth, the two women fighting for dominance but Danica won out, slowly moving down and kissing along Catherine's jaw from her ear to her chin and down her neck, easily finding the weak spot on the pulse-point, eliciting a slight moan from Catherine as she gently sucked on the skin.

Danica gently pulled away and helped Catherine sit up so that she was able to remove the clothing from Catherine's upper half, leaving what was below the waist to the imagination, at least for the time being as she claimed one of Catherine's breasts with her mouth, sucking and gently nipping at the hardening nipple, making Catherine's panties wet as she felt the younger woman change from the left breast to the right, starting to work Catherine's skirt and panties down as she kissed down to her stomach, paying just as much attention there as she had to Catherine's ample chest just a few seconds before. "This is it Cat do you want me to do this" Danica asked as she ran her hands up and down Catherine's enviably slender legs, which she had perhaps unwillingly bent, "Yes Dani yes" was the moaned response coming from the other end of the bed as Danica nodded so Catherine could see it, gently parting her companion's legs as far as possible, Danica licked a line from the bottom of Catherine's pussy up to her clit, taking it between her teeth and gently nibbling and sucking on it almost simultaneously.

"Oh holy fuck" Catherine muttered as she felt Danica slide a finger into her tight hole, followed seconds later by another, "God-damn after two kids you're still so freaking tight" Danica commented with a soft laugh as she began to move her fingers in and out of Catherine, making sure to find her g-spot and make her go crazy with the gentle rub and pushes she was inflicting against it, using her free forearm to firmly anchor Catherine's bucking lower half to the bed. "Dani" the older woman practically pleaded as Danica understood immediately and ducked her head back down between Catherine's legs, replacing her right thumb with her mouth against Catherine's clit, this time adding an occasional moaning sound against it.

"SHIT" Catherine screamed into a pillow that she'd grabbed as she exploded all over Danica's face, the younger woman laughing as she tried to pull away but Catherine wouldn't allow it, "Don't you fucking dare move" she all but growled as she grabbed the back of Danica's head and pushed it back into her pussy, "You're gonna stay there till I'm completely worn out Dani; you started this and now you're gonna finish me off" she said after a few moments where the only sound was Catherine's breathing. With just a nod in response, Danica added a third finger into Catherine's pussy, the middle finger focused solely on her g-spot as Catherine grabbed at the bedsheets with one hand and kept hold of Danica's head with the other, determined not to let the younger woman move an inch.

Once she was worn out, Danica was able to pull away but rather than leaving the bed, she kissed her way back up Catherine's body till she reached her face, not expecting Catherine to grab at her and kiss her back, still able to taste herself on the young woman. Pulling back with a smile, Zorro star Catherine started working on disrobing Danica, "You are far too overdressed for a situation like this my dear" she said with a genuine soft smile as she easily worked her jeans and panties off, leaving her stark naked under Catherine's almost predatory gaze. "For the life of me I cannot understand how someone has not managed to snap you up" she said as she ran one hand down the middle of Danica's breasts, down past her stomach and in between her slim legs, causing Danica to gasp and moan at the sudden touch.

"Would you let me do to you as you've done to me" Catherine asked, her eyes still trained on Danica's face, her free hand in Danica's hair as the other continued to manually torment Danica's pussy without signs of ceasing. Danica nodded as Catherine lowered her head to kiss her, following the same pattern of being soft at first then asserting dominance over the younger woman, pushing that teasing finger deep into her, smirking as Danica gasped into the kiss and again when she added a second finger then a third with only her pinkie and thumb left to rest against Danica's pubic bones. Catherine finally broke the kiss and followed almost the same line that Danica had, except she nibbled on Danica's earlobe before softly kissing her way down to where Danica's jaw met her neck, lightly sucking on the pulse point of her neck not really caring all that much if she had left some kind of mark.

"You have such beautiful breasts Danica" Catherine purred as she took one into her mouth and pulled on the nipple before gently sucking and nibbling it before giving the same treatment to the other. The younger woman gasped at the feeling of something resembling a coil about to break within her as she begged Catherine to speed her fingers up, "And highly receptive to being touched there too" Catherine commented as she moved her hand that was in Danica's pussy as fast as she could, causing her to moan LOUD. As uncertain as she had been when Danica first brought up the idea of getting to know the other person's body in such an intimate way, Catherine quickly realized that she did in fact enjoy being with a woman as much as she had enjoyed being sexually intimate with Michael before their marriage and their relationship had gone to hell.

"Don’t think for one minute that I'm done with you yet" Catherine commented as she put a few pillows on the floor and knelt on them, pulling Danica to the edge of the bed by her waist, pushing her legs as far open as possible and burying her face in the younger pussy with an urgency that even surprised her as she had never expected to respond to a woman this way. "Oh god Cat" Danica moaned as she tried to grip the sheets but instead finds her wrists pinned to the bed by Catherine's hands and also being pulled further down toward her as Catherine pushed her tongue into Danica's hole as far as it was able to go. A near guttural moan came from Danica as she felt the familiar tightening within her return and this time there was definitely no mercy from Catherine, not one single bit as Catherine latched onto Danica, her mouth covering the tight young pussy, ready to take all she had to give and a combination of just a very delicate pinch on her clit and a moan against her body was the ultimate trigger, sending Danica tumbling headfirst into one of the most intense orgasms of her life, given to her by a woman.

Catherine pulled away and slid up onto the bed beside Danica, pushing her dampen hair out of her face in an almost motherly way as Danica looked up at her, smiling softly. "Have you ever been fucked with a strapon before" Danica asked, shocking Catherine into silence again but the older woman could only say an honest no, that she had never experienced the way something artificial felt "Will you fuck me with it Dani" she asked quietly as Danica nodded and left the bed for some moments, returning with a jet black rubber appendage strapped to her lower half, softly smiling when she saw Catherine's eyes widen when she saw it, "I will only go as fast or as slow as you want me to" Danica said as she sat next to Catherine on the King-size bed, "And only if you ask me to will I ever be sticking it in your just as amazing rear Cat".

Somewhat taken aback by that statement, Catherine nodded in acknowledgement that she had heard what Danica was saying to her, that only with her consent would she attempt anything else. Catherine got herself as comfortable as possible against the mound of pillows that covered the top section of the bed and held her legs open as far as she could at the knees, watching as Danica slowly spread a clear lubricant along the length of the rubber dick and moved closer on her knees, doing as asked and looked up at the younger woman as Danica moved forward, opening Catherine up again around the somewhat large looking faux appendage, causing Catherine to gasp and moan as she gripped Danica's arm with one hand and the bedding with the other hand.

"Oh fuck that feels fantastic" Catherine sighed as her head fell back against the pillows and her body quickly responded to Danica's movements: slowly pulling back so just the tip was left inside before she pushed the whole length back into her, wrapping her legs around Danica's ass and practically begging her to "just fuck me already" and Danica complied. Putting one hand on either side of Catherine's body Danica picked up speed, pushing the strapon into the deepest part of Catherine's pussy as was possible before pulling back and ramming her with it repeatedly, causing Catherine to again grab one of the off-white colored pillows and put it over her face to scream into as she reached her second orgasm of the night. Danica slowed down but she didn't stop, slowly pushing it in and pulling it back, a finger working on Catherine's clit until she pulled it away, "Please Dani I can't take anymore of this" she begged as the strapon was pulled out, Catherine's pussy closing again, "Perhaps we should get some rest; we need to start filming tomorrow" Danica suggested as Catherine pulled her close, letting Danica rest her head on her chest, cuddling happily together.


End file.
